1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a sample of an electron microscope, and particularly relates to a manufacturing method of an embedded sample block of an electron microscope.
2. Description of Related Art
The high-resolution three-dimensional image technologies of the electron microscopes have been applied in the analyses and tests for clinical medical studies and bimolecular research, and such application effectively increases the resolution of the image under observation and the accuracy of the observed result. However, during the process of establishing the high-resolution three-dimensional image, a significant amount of ultra-thin samples need to be prepared, and the image requires precise positioning during the process of observing the samples. In the conventional manufacturing process of a sample block for the electronic microscope, it is still the majority to manually resin-embed each sample by using an embedding capsule. Thus, when a large amount of samples need to be observed, it is time and labor consuming to manufacture the samples. Also, the quality of the sample manufactured each time may differ, making the qualities of the samples under observation inconsistent. Consequently, the quality of the observation on the samples may be affected. Thus, how to effectively facilitate the efficiency and quality of the manufacture of the sample block for the electron microscope has become an important issue in the development of the electron microscope observation technologies nowadays.